


Never Have I Ever

by LaCroixWitch



Series: HM500 Ficlets [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Drinking Games, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Never Have I Ever, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Jace exploits a game of never have I ever into an all out ego-boosting session, only for it to unearth a somewhat embarrassing secret from his teenage years.Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt: Lie
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: HM500 Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Never Have I Ever

“Never have I ever…” Jace paused, a wicked glint in his eye. “Never have I ever had a crush on me.”

“That’s not fair. It’s supposed to be things we are surprised you haven’t done. Nobody can have a crush on themselves,” Simon pointed out pedantically.

“Not true,” Magnus raised his hand sheepishly. “I once tried to seduce my own reflection in a plate.”

“Thank you Magnus,” Jace smirked, pleased that true to form, Magnus saved the energy of the party. “So, let’s try this again— never have I ever had a crush on me, Jace Herondale.”

Alec resigned himself to the question, putting one finger down— his first for the game. Following the rules, he took a long swig of his beer, wincing at the bitter taste of the IPA Simon brought with him. Everyone knew about his past crush on Jace, that it was puppy love of a sheltered kid without many romantic options. Nobody— not even Jace himself— harbored any negative feelings toward it.

Clary lowered a finger of course— she was Jace’s girlfriend after all. Jace blew her a kiss. In a turn of events somehow less surprising than one might have thought, Simon put down a finger as well. Izzy eagerly questioned him, intrigued to hear her boyfriend’s explanation.

“What? Have you seen the guy?” Simon gestured vaguely. 

“I have,” Magnus took a sip of his drink, despite not lowering his finger. “He’s not my type. I swore off blondes for good in the late 1800’s.”

“Oh come on Magnus,” Jace jeered. “You don’t think I’m pretty?”

“I prefer the more tall, dark and handsome types,” Magnus playfully leaned to the side, bumping shoulders with Alec and nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s neck. Alec took the cue, kissing Magnus first on the forehead, then bringing his hand to his jaw and pulling him in for a slow, tipsy kiss. Jace wolf-whistled for the couple.

“Overall, not bad,” Jace said proudly. “I’ll take three out of five.”

“Wait— “ Alec broke away from Magnus. “What about Izzy.” 

“What about me?” Izzy bat her thick eyelashes, feigning innocence. “I’ve never had a crush on Jace.”

“Pff, that’s a lie.” Alec scoffed.

“Um… pardon my french but…  _ quoi _ ?” Simon added eloquently.

Clary’s already alcohol-flush cheeks reddened a shade deeper. “Really? Is that true?”

“No, I think you must be  _ misremembering _ , big brother.” Izzy narrowed her eyes.

“So when I walked in on you two making out in the weapons room, I was just hallucinating?” Alec crossed his arms. “Or did you just fall into his lips while polishing seraph blades?”   


“Alright blondie, confirm or deny.” Magnus said with mild interest, yet just enough of a blase attitude to show he didn’t particularly care.

There was a short pause— Izzy and Jace sharing a look of mutual understanding, choosing to own up to the situation rather than deny.

“In our defense, we were largely unsupervised.” Jace shrugged.

“And hello, have you seen the guy?” Izzy said with a wink.


End file.
